The Fun Song
by DinozzoJr
Summary: On a trip back to the beach, Ty Lee wants to teach Azula how to have fun. First smut fic, constructive criticism welcome.


**The Fun Song**

A/N: I saw a Ty Lee and Azula video on the FUN song and I have a dirty mind. I _had_ to write this. If I can, I'll like the video. I give all my credit to the creators of SpongeBob for making this brilliantly dirty song and the creators of Avatar who made two characters that _fit_ this brilliantly filthy song.

It was amazing really; they were back on Ember Island, even that fact that none of them have murdered each other is amazing. But today, Ty Lee had a plan to make it up to Azula as an incentive for her to forgive the young acrobat. Today; she was going to teach Azula how to have fun.

They all walked throughout the ex-Fire Lord's beach house and started claiming rooms for themselves. Sadly, there were only three rooms, one of which was destroyed in the small fight that Aang and Zuko shared before that comet's passing. So there were only two _usable_ rooms. Zuko had been the peacemaker, deciding that he and Mai share a room – for _they_ were the couple in the house and it would be weird if he shared with anyone else – and that Azula and Ty Lee share a room. They simply shrugged and got ready for a nice day at the beach.

As soon as they got out of the mansion-like beach house, Ty Lee grabbed a hold of Azula's hand and pulled her away from everyone else. "Azula," she said once she was sure that they were out of earshot "today; I'll be teaching you about having fun."

That piqued the princess's interest. "Fun," she crossed her arms slightly "I know full well how to have fun." That caused Ty Lee to laugh a little.

"Azula," Ty Lee smiled "conquering cities isn't usually considered fun."

The princess huffed "Well, I consider it fun."

"Just c'mon," the acrobat grabbed her hand once more "I guarantee you'll love this." Azula let the older – by a very little amount – girl pull her to where she wanted.

Once they stopped, they were in a large field of Fire Lilies. Ty Lee quickly sat herself and Azula down "Okay," Ty Lee started, sitting across from her friend "I and going to give you the definition of "fun". Got it?" She received a curt nod from the princess.

"So, Azula, the "F" is for friends. You know, friends who enjoy being with each other." Ty Lee said, all the while making hand motions to help her descriptions. "The "U" is for you and me." Ty Lee gave an awfully chipper smile, causing Azula to raise an eyebrow. "And last, but not least; the "N" is for anywhere and anytime at all, you'll see." Ty Lee nodded, finishing her description.

Azula nodded and scratched her chin "So…" Azula started, grinning evilly ""F" is for fire that burns down the whole town, "U" is for un… defeated!" Azula's grin spread wider forming her blue flame in her hands ""N" is for no survivors, when you-"

Azula was promptly cut off as Ty Lee interjected by yelling her name "Azula!" the young acrobat reprimanded "That's not what fun is all about!" Ty Lee stood, pulling the princess up with her. "Here, try this." Ty Lee started doing an odd dance; wanting Azula to do the same ""F" is for friends who do stuff to-"

This time, it was Ty Lee who got cut off. "Never," Azula crossed her arms feeling ridiculous "that's completely idiotic!"

"Here," Ty Lee grinned "Let me help you!" The young acrobat grabbed the sides of Azula's face and pressed their lips together.

_"F" is for friends who do stuff together._

Azula's eyes widened in shock, she never expected Ty Lee to like her. Though there were many hints throughout their friendship; Azula was completely oblivious to any factors of romance. The longer the kiss lasted, the more Azula felt herself melting into it.

Ty Lee's tongue ran gently along Azula's lower lip, asking for entry. The young princess happily complied, parting her lips ever so slightly, allowing the acrobat's tongue to slide into her mouth. They were both in complete bliss as their tongues started wrestling for dominance. Azula, usually the more coordinated of the two, slowly fell back with Ty Lee landing on top of her.

_"U" is for you and me._

After what seemed like minutes, the two gently broke apart panting softly. Ty Lee smiled at the girl beneath her and started kissing down the princess's neck. Azula let out a soft moan, tilting her head slightly to give the other girl better access. Ty Lee gently nipped her neck, slowly pulling the top of Azula's bikini off.

"Wait," said Azula a little confused "I feel all tingly inside... Should we stop?"

Ty lee laughed a little "No, silly, that's how you're supposed to feel!" Before Azula's mind could process what exactly was happening, Ty Lee's mouth continued its adventure.

Kissing the rest of her way down, she took Azula's nipple into her mouth, instantly causing it to become erect. She gently ran her tongue across the sensitive bud, eliciting a moan from the princess. The process repeated as she did the same to the adjacent breast, all the while causing Azula to produce quiet moans of pleasure.

Ty Lee then began to kiss her way down the princess's taught stomach, making her wiggle a little producing the slightest giggle – it pretty much amazed Ty Lee that that sound came out of _Azula's_ mouth. She placed a few butterfly kisses above the girl's waistline before removing her pants at an agonizingly slow rate. Azula bit her lip gently, watching Ty Lee do her work.

While Azula was pretty much lost in her own world – until Ty Lee ran her tongue up the girl's slit. Now _that_ was unexpected. Azula threw her head back, producing a loud moan. At the moment she could care less if anyone heard her; this felt too good. Ty Lee took another long lick, causing Azula to let out another moan.

_"N" is for anywhere and anytime at all, you'll see._

Ty Lee slowly and shallowly dipped her tongue into Azula's flower, causing the younger girl to slightly buck her hips. The acrobat grabbed and held down the girl's midsection as she plunged her tongue deep inside the princess. This caused Azula to nearly yell in pleasure, all the while holding Ty Lee's head in place.

Azula bit her lip as she felt Ty Lee's tongue flick upwards, rubbing against her clit. Her hands gripped onto the older girl's shoulders, nails digging into her skin. Ty Lee once again plunged her tongue inside the princess, but instead of pulling out, she began twisting and turning the small muscle. Azula's back arched high off the ground, releasing loud moans into the horizon.

Ty Lee kept this up for a few more minutes before Azula felt herself tighten an immense amount. Her back arched as she screamed the other girl's name, feeling herself unravel at the seams. Instead of just stopping while Azula rode out her orgasm, Ty Lee decided to keep up her ministrations, helping the princess ride out an even more pleasurable orgasm.

It took a few minutes for Azula to regain her bearings and be able to put on her clothing. "Well," Azula said with a genuine smile, looking at Ty Lee "that was fun."

A/N: This was my first smut fic. Sorry for any mistakes, I was inspired at like four in the morning and I'm literally passing out right now, it's like… Six now. Review, please! I like constructive criticism as well. If any of you want to know the video that inspired this, go on YouTube and search "F.U.N. with Ty Lee and Azula". Anyways… Hope you all liked it! TTFN: Tata for now!


End file.
